


Heart of a Lion

by lahdolphin



Series: A Very Potter Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahdolphin/pseuds/lahdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had yet to figure out why some ancient, talking hat had sorted him into Gryffindor. He admired the brave and daring, but he was not brave and daring himself. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Lion

Yamaguchi was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had yet to figure out why some ancient, talking hat had sorted him into Gryffindor.

Sure, he snuck off at night to play Quidditch with a group of friends, but that was more stupid than brave. Some may call him chivalrous in the modern sense of the word, but the characteristic meant something far different when the house was first created so he certainly was not chivalrous. And anyone could tell you that he didn’t have a single speck of nerve in his entire body.

Yachi once told him that people can be sorted based on the qualities they admire, not the ones they possess, and Yamaguchi always assumed that was what happened with him.

He admired the brave and daring, but he was not brave and daring himself.

Or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

The grounds were painted red and brown as the leaves changed in early autumn. Their NEWT classes were already on a completely different level than last year’s classes as they were beginning nonverbal spell casting. There was a bright side, though, and that was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year in the middle of October.

Yamaguchi was not excited to go to Hogsmeade for the sweets and butterbeer—though that was a nice treat. No, he was excited for something else. He had planned something to surprise his best friend.

Yamaguchi gathered his galleons, put on a red and gold scarf, and waited for Tsukishima outside of the Great Hall. Tsukishima arrived moments after his arrival, wearing gloves, a green and silver scarf pulled up to his nose, and one of his thicker robes.

“You always get cold so easily,” Yamaguchi said, not meaning it as a bad thing.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi didn’t take it to heart. He never did, but he still replied, “Sorry, Tsuki.”

The trip down was short and soon they were walking down a cobblestone street lined with shops. Yamaguchi wanted a new quill and he wanted to look at the antique star charts in the astronomy shop. But first, he had his surprise.

“Hey, Tsuki, let’s get a butterbeer,” Yamaguchi said as they approached Three Broomsticks.

Tsukishima, who looked absolutely miserable despite it being a pleasantly mild autumn day, grumbled something that sounded like an agreement so Yamaguchi veered into the pub. He looked around for a brief moment and saw someone wave at him from at table in the corner.

Yamaguchi approached them but when he reached the table, Tsukishima stopped several feet away. His eyes were comically wide in surprise and a far amount of confusion. Yamaguchi smiled, knowing the expression meant his plan had succeeded. 

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo smiled and waved. “Hey, Kei.”

“Oh, you call him Kei now?” Yamaguchi asked. He looked back at his friend, who was still frozen in place several feet away. “You never mentioned that.”

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, a sign of anxiety. “Didn’t seem important.”

“When I went to his house over the summer,” Kuroo said, talking to Yamaguchi but looking at Tsukishima, “it was a bit awkward to call him Tsuki or Tsukishima.”

“Never stopped me,” Yamaguchi said.

Kuroo laughed.

“Did you two plan this?” Tsukishima asked.

“Well, Kenma told me you guys had a trip coming up so I wrote Yamaguchi and asked for his help.” Kuroo shrugged and then gave Tsukishima a pleasant, self-satisfied smile. “Surprised?”

Tsukishima finally stepped forward, sitting down in the chair next to Kuroo. They looked at each other in a way that Yamaguchi could not describe and Tsukishima nodded his head slightly. Yamaguchi wondered if they were holding hands under the table, wondered if Tsukishima was the type of guy to hold hands at all.

Tsukishima had never dated someone before so this was new to both of them, but Yamaguchi was happy for his friend. Kuroo was a good guy even though Tsukishima called him infuriating and claimed his hair was the most annoying thing. But he also called Kuroo kind, and he smiled a little more whenever a letter from Kuroo arrived, and he said Kuroo was smart with the same expression he used to have when he talked about Akiteru’s Quidditch skills.

Yamaguchi figured it was his turn to leave. As he turned to walk away, he heard Kuroo say, “You’re not staying?” 

“Well, when I told you I would help get him here, I figured it was so you two could be alone…”

Like a date, Yamaguchi did not say because they were in public, after all, and even though the entire school knew Kuroo was gay, almost no one knew about Tsukishima.

To everyone else, they would look like two friends—an old Quidditch captain coming back to see his player, or a recently graduated student catching up with a friend.

Kuroo kicked out the chair across from him and Tsukishima. He turned his head to look at Tsukishima so quickly that Tsukishima grinned and Yamaguchi could imagine a whoosh of air moving.

“Is that okay with you?” Kuroo asked, concerned. “If you want to have a date, we can, but…”

“I'm okay with leaving,” Yamaguchi said, holding up his hands. “Honest.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, kicking the chair out a bit further. He gave Kuroo an arrogant look and Kuroo laughed.

“Trying to one up me?” Kuroo said. “Showing off your long legs doesn’t insult me, you know.”

Yamaguchi turned red and sat down before their conversation went any further. Kuroo looked away from Tsukishima and lifted his hand to signal that they needed to be served.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi was quiet most of the time, wanting to let the two of them talk since it was the first time they had seen each other since the school year started, but Kuroo always found a way to include Yamaguchi in the conversation. Kuroo was nice like that, Yamaguchi thought, and was happy for his friend.

They left the pub three hours later, Kuroo and Tsukishima walking closely together in front of Yamaguchi.

“I need to go,” Kuroo said. “I have papers I need to read before work Monday and I promised Kenma I would meet him for a bit.”

“It’s Saturday,” Tsukishima said. “You have work?”

“I have training on weekdays, but they give us journals of old curse-breakers to analyze on weekends. The goblins are not kind. They give more homework than Nekomata did in seventh year.”

Yamaguchi could not see Tsukishima’s expression. He was sure that his friend was masking whatever disappointment he had.

“Hey, next time you have Hogsmeade trip, let’s go shopping or something,” Kuroo said. “I mean, we can get butterbeer so you don’t freeze to death, but I’d like to get an idea about what you may want for Christmas.”

Tsukishima nodded. “I’ll add the dates in a letter.”

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima for a brief moment. Maybe he was smiling? Then he looked around before he tugged on Tsukishima’s wrist, pulling him into the shadows of a nearby alley. Tsukishima made a startled noise but followed while Yamaguchi stood awkwardly at the entrance to the alley.

When he looked back over his shoulder, he saw Kuroo tugging on the front of Tsukishima’s robes, walking them backwards, Kuroo’s back hitting the wall, Tsukishima leaning down to—

Yamaguchi looked away, blushing, and waited for his friends to finish kissing good-bye.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi thought that would be the end of it, but on Monday, on their way to Charms, it all went to hell.

“Hey, Tsukishima!” someone called out, a voice Yamaguchi did not recognize.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both stopped and watched a group of seventh years approach. Tsukishima had on a blank face, his expression almost sour.

“We saw you with Kuroo at Hogsmeade,” one of them said.

“Congratulations on having eyes,” Tsukishima said, sounding bored. “Do you have legs too? Because you’re in the way.”

“Nice little good-bye you two had in that alley while your friend here watched.”

Tsukishima’s shoulders tightened. Yamaguchi didn’t look up at his face to see if it was with anxiety, or anger, or something else. Yamaguchi cast his eyes down, his cheeks red, and hoped Tsukishima didn't think Yamaguchi _actually_ watched. 

No, Yamaguchi realized, looking up. That was not what was important. They had seen Tsukishima and Kuroo together, had seen them kissing, which meant—

“So we have a bit of a bet now,” another said, snickering.

“We were betting on whether or not you got your position on the team last year because of how will you can ride a broomstick, or because of how well you rode _his_ broomstick.”

They laughed loudly and Yamaguchi felt his blood boil in anger.

These people probably didn’t even know Tsukishima. They didn’t know how hard it was for him to come to terms with his sexuality, how hard it was for him to even accept Kuroo’s feelings for him, let alone return them openly like he was. They didn’t know anything about how good of a person Tsukishima was, how he deserved someone as good Kuroo, how he deserved to be happy.

These people just laughed and mocked because they were pathetic.

Another one started, “So it’s true, I guess. You’re a—“

Yamaguchi drew his wand before he knew what came over him.

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Yamaguchi said. His voice did not tremble and his wand was steady as he pointed it at them. 

The group startled then laughed.

But before they could say anything, Tsukishima began to walk forward. Sounding bored, he said, “I wouldn’t push him. He got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not even Kuroo managed that.”

There was a hesitation, a moment of fear. Kuroo had once been one of the best duelers at Hogwarts along with an old friend of his. He only quit the dueling club when he sent someone to the Hospital Wing. There was even this rumor Yamaguchi had heard that during his first year, Kuroo nearly hexed someone’s tongue out.

Apparently, to the seventh years, the fact that Yamaguchi got a better grade than Kuroo in a class that focused on jinxes, hexes, and practical magic, was something to be afraid of.

“Come on, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, passing by the group. “We’re going to be late.”

Yamaguchi lowered his wand, looking away from the group that was not worth his time, and said, “Sorry, Tsuki—coming!”

The group did not follow.

When they reached the classroom, they sat in the front near Yachi, who didn’t even have time to say hello before Tsukishima was talking.

“You were pretty cool.”

Both Yamaguchi and Yachi were shocked.

“Or is brave the word?” Tsukishima said.

Yachi looked between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, her eyes comically wide. “What happened? Are you two okay?”

Tsukishima nodded. “We’re fine. Right, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi hesitated then smiled. “Everything’s fine.”

Everything was better than fine. Yamaguchi had stood up for his friend, who had stood up for him all those years ago in his own strange way, and he knew that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading--I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> You know how sometimes authors say things like "I wrote this in one sitting really late at night so please excuse any mistakes"? Well, I wrote this in one sitting from 4:30-6:00AM because I couldn't go back to sleep on a Monday morning so please excuse any mistakes. (But I'll go back and edit this later tonight so hopefully those won't be there for long.)
> 
> I know this isn't a perfect parallel to the scene in the anime/manga where Yamaguchi stands up to Tsukishima and asks about his pride and whatnot, but it's early in the morning and I came up with this so here we are. I still think in fifth year, Yamaguchi would have stood up to Tsukishima about Quidditch, which would be the true parallel to the anime/manga scene. Maybe that's why Tsukishima tries harder in Quidditch matches suddenly in With Fangs Bared? (Okay so be on the look out for a fic like that because that might be happening in the future.)


End file.
